Oliver and Shelly
by amershp7
Summary: Oliver is trying to impresse a new student at school, shelly, will she like him back? {corny, i know}
1. Quidditch Pracitce

The rain was pouring out of the clouds, none of the players were very happy about Oliver Wood having a practice in the middle of a downpour, but he insisted that the only way to get better is to practice; only wimps go inside when it was "sprinkling" out.  
  
"Tomorrow we have our first game, the only way to win it is to practice! We must perfect our moves for tomorrow! We are not going to loose!" lectured Oliver.  
  
All the boys on the team knew why he wanted to win the game so bad, he wanted to impress the new girl at Hogwarts, Shelly. She was a 6th year who was being home schooled until she was able to convince her mother that it would be better for her to attend Hogwarts to improve her wizardry skills. She was very tall and had long brown hair, and emerald green eyes. Shelly also was in Gryffindor, and was a huge fan of quidditch. Oliver felt that the only way to impress her was to win. After 3 hours in the pouring rain Oliver finally decided that that was enough.  
  
"If you actually want us to win Oliver you should let us rest, getting us sick from being cold and wet is going to help our playing much." Said Fred Weasley.  
  
"This is the only way to win Fred, practice makes perfect!" replied Oliver.  
  
"You just want to impress Shelly, we're all on to you!" chimed in George.  
  
"No…no I'm not, I just want to win." Said Oliver, red faced with embarrassment.  
  
After practice Oliver was heading down the long corridor to the Gryffindor dorms when he saw Shelly. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She waved and walked up to him.  
  
"Hell…. hello Shelly….um…where are you heading?" questioned Oliver nervously.  
  
"I have to meet Prof. Snape for tutoring session, I don't quite understand how to make Auzora potion." Replied Shelly  
  
"Really? That's one of my best! I could help you if you want, what do you think?"  
  
"Wow! That would be great, I really didn't want to have a session with Snape, he's kind of creepy"  
  
"I know what you mean"  
  
Shelly and Oliver walked back to the Gryffindor dorms talking and laughing.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
so what do yah think?? Reviews please! More coming soon ( 


	2. The Common Room

When Oliver and Shelly arrived at the Gryffindor common room they got right to studying, and of course Oliver flirted a bit, he couldn't help it, there was just something about her. Oliver began to worry that he wasn't as charming as he thought he was, Shelly didn't seem to be acknowledging any of his advances, he didn't know what was wrong. After Shelly said that she finally understood the Auzora potion, Oliver felt it was time to make his move.  
  
"Um…Shelly….I was wondering…um…after the game tomorrow…do you want to…um…do something?" Oliver stuttered.  
  
"Actually I don't think I can Oliver, I'm sorry, I'm suppose to meet some friends afterward, maybe another time." She responded.  
  
"Oh…okay, maybe some other time, I hope you do well on your potions exam."  
  
"If I do, it will all be because of you, thank you so much! I'll talk to you later, I have to go, thanks again!" Shelly quickly left the common room.  
  
Oliver really didn't understand what was going on; he had always been a charmer, what was going on? Just then Fred and George Weasley showed up.  
  
"So, you struck out huh? And you helped her with her homework and everything" said Fred  
  
"If all of us aren't suffering from the flu tomorrow maybe we can win the game and that will impress her" added in George. "Don't get to depressed, its not like she's seeing anyone else or anything, so we think anyway."  
  
"Go away, you need to get your rest for the game tomorrow, we cant be having tired beaters now can we?" snapped Oliver.  
  
"We know when we're not wanted, come on Fred lets leave the love struck boy alone." Then Fred and George left.  
  
Oliver couldn't get Georges comment out of his head, maybe she was seeing someone else, he had to find out, Shelly was his, not anyone else. I have to stop thinking about her, I have to concentrate on the game tomorrow, we have to win! Thought Oliver, although one of the main reasons he wanted to win the game tomorrow was to impress Shelly, and then there is the whole wanting to win the house cup, but Shelly was more important than that. Just then he saw Hermione reading a book in the corner of the common room, and came up with a plan. He walked over to her, quickly figuring out how he was going to explain this to her, she may not understand.  
  
"Hey Hermione, what are you reading today?" questioned Oliver.  
  
"Oh..um..nothing much, just Introduction to Advanced Wizardry Potions and Powers, its just a bit of free reading." Replied Hermione, getting red in the face from anticipation of why Oliver was talking to her.  
  
"Well, it's quite large for free reading, but I have something, well, kind of strange but very important to ask you."  
  
"Oh-okay….what is?" she said, anticipating a request for a date.  
  
"Well, do you know Shelly Haworth?"  
  
"Yes, actually I do, not to well, but we talk"  
  
"Oh good, this wont be to hard than, I was wondering if you could…um…talk to her and find out if she is seeing anyone or anything…please?"  
  
"Um…I can do that, yah…." Answered Hermione a bit disappointed.  
  
"Thank you so much I really appreciate it, the sooner the better!" and he walked off. He finally thought he had a foolproof way to find out if Shelly was seeing anyone, and if she was, he was sure he could fix that. Now that that was out of the way he could finally concentrate on the upcoming game  
  
~~~~~  
  
What do you think so far? It's a bit longer than the first chapter. Come on people give me your reviews please, your honest comments. ( 


	3. At the Quidditch Game

Oliver woke up the next morning after having a wonderful dream that had Shelly in it, he was very upset that he had woken from such a wonderful dream, but then he remembered the Quidditch game that day and got right up. Oliver quickly dressed and combed his hair, wanting to look good if he happened to run into Shelly on the way to breakfast. All throughout breakfast he was looking around for either Shelly or Hermione (to ask her if she had talked to Shelly yet), when finally he had caught sight of Hermione  
  
"Hey Hermione, I was wondering if you had gotten a chance to talk to Shelly yet?" asked Oliver.  
  
"Well I went to talk to her, but she said she had to meet someone so she couldn't talk to me, and I haven't seen her since" answered Hermione  
  
"Oh…okay…well try to find out as soon as you can please"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Oliver was puzzled, who did she have to meet, where did she go? He really wanted to find out, and soon. He wasn't sure of how to ask her though, but he figured Hermione would know to ask. Oliver quickly ate a hearty breakfast of eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage so that he would have enough energy for the game.  
  
--------------------------  
  
When Oliver finally got to the quidditch field most of the team were already waiting for his "pep" talk, which actually made them fall asleep instead of getting peppy. After the rest of the team showed up they headed out to the field to face the opponent, Slytherin. Oliver looked across the field at the Slytherin team, comprised of all boys, but he saw something odd, there was a girl with the team! At first he thought that she was a new member of the team, until he realized that she wasn't wearing the team robes, he asked Harry if he could figure out who it was.  
  
"Lets see," said Harry straining to see who it was, "well, she's a member of Gryffindor house!! And she's on the Slytherin side! That's just wrong!"  
  
"Well who is it?" asked Oliver  
  
"Its that new girl, Shelly Haworth, I wonder what she's doing over there?"  
  
"Yah, I wonder."  
  
The next time he looked over someone had his arms around her, he could just make out who it was, Marcus Flint, the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team and the person Oliver hated most. Now he had to win this game so that he could prove to Shelly that he was better choice that Flint! As soon as Madame Hooch blew her whistle all team members flew of the ground, Flint was just a evil as ever during games, but Oliver was that way to, he would not let Flint have his girl, after all she's a Gryffindor, she should be seeing Gryffindors. The game ended up being extremely close, but Gryffindor pulled it out in the end and won because Harry was able to catch the snitch at the right time. Oliver was sure that this win would cause Shelly to like him more that mean old Marcus Flint. But when he looked over at her she was comforting him because of his loss, apparently Oliver's plan did not work as well as he had thought it would.  
  
"Ah..she's gone after another man, to bad, you two would have been cute together." He heard Fred say.  
  
"Hey I never said I liked her, she can go after who ever she wants, even if her choice is a Slytherin." Replied Oliver angrily.  
  
"Say whatever you want, we all know its not the truth" with those words Fred walked off.  
  
Oliver still couldn't believe what he had seen, why would someone as nice as Shelly go after someone as mean as Flint. Oliver walked back to the Gryffindor house in  
  
a very solemn mood.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think of the new chapter? I hope you like it…I bet your wondering what's gunna happen, well you'll just have to wait until I write the next chapter, I don't even know what's gunna happen next :) Please review! Thanks to everyone that has! 


	4. After the Quidditch Game

Shelly and Flint, they just didn't go together, there was something wrong, Shelly was nice and sweet, and Flint, well, he was just Flint, what else was there to say. Oliver figured Hermione must have answers by now, so he went to look for her in the most obvious place, the library. Guess what, she was there, Oliver quickly headed over to the table that she was sitting at.  
  
"Hey Hermione, did you get a chance to talk to Shelly yet?" Asked Oliver.  
  
"Yes actually I did, she couldn't talk long though, she had to meet her boyfriend" replied Hermione.  
  
"WHAT? She's Dating Flint! What does she see in him? He's such a jerk!"  
  
"Well apparently he's very sweet when he's not on the quidditch field. Hard to believe. Anyway, they have been dating for about two weeks, he was the person that she had to meet yesterday."  
  
"Well she obviously doesn't like him that much if she hasn't told anyone yet that she is dating him, after all they have only been dating for two weeks, so it cant be that serious."  
  
"Oh, so you have a crush on her don't you, just like every other boy in this school. I don't know what you boys see in girls like her." Said Hermione, sounding a bit pissed off.  
  
"Well…. um…. maybe a little one. Well that was all I was wondering, thanks for your help Hermione. See you later."  
  
Two weeks! How could she have been seeing Flint for two weeks and not be annoyed by him yet! Oliver was going to have to do some serious flirting if he wanted to win Shelly's affection, he may even have to help her study again. When he arrived back in the Gryffindor common room he saw Shelly sitting by the fire reading her potions book. She looked so pretty sitting there with the light from the fire reflecting off her face. Oliver got up enough courage to sit next to her and start a conversation with her.  
  
"Hey Shelly, still studying for potions, remember if you need any help I'm your man..he..he. Oliver said, before he realized that that was a really dumb way to start a conversation.  
  
"Oh, hi Oliver, I think I'm all set on the stuff that were study right now. By the way you did a great job in game today, you were probably the reason we won today." Said Shelly.  
  
"Oh thanks, I saw you were over on the Slytherin side, a bit odd considering you're a Gryffindor."  
  
"Well my boyfriend Marcus is the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, I had to support him, its quite difficult though, cheering for two teams that you both want to win."  
  
"Well how about next time we are against Slytherin you cheer for just Gryffindor, it would make it easier for you"  
  
"I probably could but Marcus might get mad, he wants me to cheer for him"  
  
"Oh….I guess you will just have to dump him then…he he he"  
  
"Oliver! I could never dump Marcus, he's just so sweet! He even brought me flower today, isn't that just fabulous!"  
  
"That's just great. I must go now Shelly, I have to study for my classes, I'll talk to you later though, I hope"  
  
"Of course Oliver, your so easy to talk to, have fun study"  
  
Oliver got up and walked back to his room. Flint brought her flowers? 'Probley wilted ones' thought Oliver on the way up the stairs. Oliver thought for a bit after he got to his room, how could he get Shelly to like him instead of Flint. She had said that he was very easy to talk to, maybe if he became very good friends with her and always listened to her problems she would fall for him. He dicided that that was just what he would have to do, become great friends with her, then make his move.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I have the entire rest of the story planed out I'm my little head…I bet your wonder what its going to happen…he he he, you will just have to wait! I hope this is what you consider a good chapter Cleo2427, I worked hard on it, its 12:06pm right now, could be sleeping, but I stayed up just to write a new chapter :) reviews please! 


	5. The Kiss

Over the next few weeks Oliver was with Shelly whenever she was not with Flint. They became great friends just like Oliver was planning, but it was working even better than he thought it would, Shelly was confiding in him, she was telling Oliver all her problems and Oliver would help her solve them. During these weeks Oliver had been hoping that Flint would do something horrible and Shelly would break up with him, but it didn't happen. Finally Oliver decided that he just had to go for it, next time that he was with her, he was going to kiss her, and hopefully she would kiss back. The next day they met outside to study for potions class, he decided that was when he was going to make his move. While Shelly was asking a question Oliver slowly leaned over and kissed her, Shelly quickly pulled away.  
  
"What the HELL do you think your doing!? Why are you kissing me?" She snapped.  
  
"Because I like you, I thought you would have realized that by now" replied Oliver.  
  
"What do you mean you like me? Your GAY! You cant like me, you like boys. I think you have some issues to work out."  
  
"Gay? I'm not gay! I'm very far from it actually, what gave you the impression that I was gay?"  
  
"You dress nice, you give great advice, hell, your cute, and everyone knows that if you're cute, you're gay."  
  
"I'm not though, I swear, why would I have kissed you if I was gay? I wouldn't have would I?"  
  
"Well, no, I guess not. So your really not gay?"  
  
"I swear I am absolutely positively 100% strait as a wand." Oliver leaned over and kissed her again, and Shelly kissed back this time, but then pulled away.  
  
"Oliver, I can't do this, I'm dating Marcus."  
  
"You could break up with him."  
  
"I can't do that, he's having such a hard time right now with school and quidditch, I couldn't break up with him."  
  
"But you know you want to be with me {a/n: cocky little bastard isn't he}"  
  
"I just don't know, I'm torn…I just don't know what to do"  
  
Oliver leaned over and kissed her again hopping that that would help her make up her mind about who she should be with. Once again Shelly kissed him back, and did not pull away for a long time, but she did eventually do it.  
  
"Oliver I just can't, I have to think, I have to talk to Marcus, I'll talk to you tomorrow I guess."  
  
"Shelly, wait."  
  
"I…. I can't, I have to think."  
  
Shelly got up and walked back in to the school, hoping that she would be able to clear her head and come to a logical conclusion about all of this. Oliver in the meantime was still sitting on the grass wondering why Shelly had not immediately wanted to be with him, and he still didn't understand why she thought he was gay. After a while Oliver did get up and headed back inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry I didn't update yesterday, and sorry this is such a short update, but its quite late right now when I am {was?} typing this (its 1am) and I'm quite tired and want to get to bed maybe ill update again today, not sure yet. Reviews please :) 


	6. The Answer....kinda

Oliver had not talk to Shelly in two days, but he had seen her with Flint, he was worried that she was going to pick Flint over him. Later that day while Oliver was outside studying for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Shelly tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Oliver, I need to talk to you." She said.  
  
"Finally, so you broke up with Flint?" Said Oliver.  
  
"Well its just not that simple, you see, I thought I loved him, I mean….well…how should I put this…I've given myself to him."  
  
"What? You slept with him! Was that before or after our kiss?"  
  
"Well…um…both."  
  
"You can still break up with him, just because you slept with him it does not mean you have to be with him forever."  
  
"I cant break up with him now, his grandmother died, I can't leave him when he's hurting so much."  
  
"That would be kind of mean wouldn't it? Well, you could see me and Flint at the same time until you feel it is okay to break up with him."  
  
"Oliver! That's absurd! I can't see both of you at the same time! I would be cheating on Flint, and you!"  
  
Oliver leaned over and kissed her, hoping that that would change her mind about not wanting to break up with Flint. She kissed back, for an extremely long amount of time, considering everyone could see them. Oliver truly did not mind if Shelly dated Flint for a short amount of time while they were seeing each other, as long as nothing more that kissing happened between them.  
  
"I'll think about your idea Oliver, I must get to class now, I'll talk to you afterwards."  
  
"Okay, it better not be a whole two days before you speak to me again."  
  
"I promise, it won't be."  
  
She got up and walked to class. Oliver could not wait until her class was done so that he could get his answer.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sorry, really really short update, but I've already updated once today, just was in the mood to write a wee bit more. Review please :) 


	7. Shellys Answer

As soon as class got out Oliver began looking for shelly, he wanted to know her answer as soon as possible. When he finally spotted her she was talking to Flint by a tree, he looked very upset, then Shelly kissed him and he walked away, it looked like they were breaking up! Oliver was very excited and could not wait to talk to Shelly. After Flint was out of sight he walked over to where she was standing.  
  
"So, I saw you talking to Flint, what was that about, did you decide yet?" Asked Oliver.  
  
"Yes actually I have, I have broken up with Marcus and decided to go out with you, you are much nicer than Marcus, but I am still going to be friends with him, I cant completely leave him so soon after he lost his grandmother, that would be awful!" Said Shelly.  
  
Oliver was ecstatic, he was going to have Shelly all to himself, with an exception of the minuet time she would be spending with Flint until he gets over the death of his grandmother.  
  
"How about to celebrate, Shelly, we have a picnic, I could have George and Fred get me some food from the kitchen and then…"  
  
Shelly cut him off, "Well, Oliver, I would really appreciate it if we could keep this quite for awhile, I don't want to hurt Marcus's feelings by going out with someone so quickly after I broke up with him."  
  
"Okay, I guess I can do that, as long as its not to long, I am really happy that I am dating you, and I want everyone to know"  
  
"Don't worry, it shouldn't be that long, oh, I have to go do some homework, I'll see you later Oliver." Shelly gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked off.  
  
Oliver was so happy that he was finally dating Shelly after weeks of pursuing her, he could not wait until he could tell all of his fellow quidditch players, expectably Fred and George who would not stop making fun of him for going after someone who was obviously taken. He decided that he was going to plan the perfect picnic for whenever Shelly felt it was time to reveal there relationship, he was going to start planning as soon as he got back to the common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
okay, sorry I haven't updated in forever, and sorry this is so darn short, I am having a bit of trouble figuring out what is going to happen next, and plus I have been extremely busy, I would appreciate any reviews, and I promise my update will be longer next time :) 


	8. Questions

Oliver had the whole picnic planed out, it was going to be perfect, and he knew shelly would love it, it was going to be at night, with candles floating and everything, very romantic.  He couldn't wait until it was time to actually have the picnic.  It had been a few weeks since Oliver had started dating Shelly, and he figured that was enough time for Flint to get over his grandmother and for Shelly to make a clean break, yet she was still talking to him, and she still kissed him, right out fount of him, but when he wanted to kiss Shelly they always had to go in a dark corner or something, it was beginning to annoy him. One day he decided to confront her about it.

            "Shelly, I thought that you and Flint were just friends, why are you still kissing him, and why are you still spending so much time with him?" Oliver said.

            "Oh don't worry Oliver, your still my boyfriend, Marcus is just a friend now, I told you that! Don't get your panties in a twist." Shelly replied.

            "So, when can I tell my friends I am dating you?"

            "Soon enough Oliver, soon enough."

            Well Oliver had enough of not being able to tell anyone about he and Shelly dating, so after quidditch practice one day, Oliver told Fred and George.  

            "What do you mean your dating Shelly? She's still dating Flint! I saw them together yesterday!" George said.

            "She and Flint are just friends, his grandmother died recently, she is just trying to help him through that, she told me." Replied Oliver.

            "Um….I don't think so Wood, I saw them making out.  "Friends" do not make out." Said Fred assuringly.

            "What do you mean making out? They couldn't have been, she's dating me!  We have been dating for 3 weeks! She would not be making out with Flint, Shelly is not like that."

            "I'm sorry Wood, but either you're making up the fact that you and Shelly are dating, or she is two-timing you." George told him. Fred and George left the locker room, and Oliver stayed behind.  Shelly was cheating on him, he couldn't believe it! No wonder she didn't want anyone to know that she was dating him.  He was not sure how to bring this up to her.

~*~*~*~

ohhhh that little {bleep} how dare she cheat on our poor lil' Oliver! He's so darn cute! Okay once again, sorry about not updating in forever, but I have had a lot to do with graduation and work and finals and stuff, but its now summer vacation, so hopefully I will be able to update more.


End file.
